Danganronpa Alter V3 Beautiful Lie Project
by Emanuel Mass
Summary: Pensavate che fosse finita? Oh no, un nuovo Killing Game sta per iniziare! Danganronpa Alter V3 propone una storia nuova, sotto un punto di vista differente rispetto all'originale V3. Si tratta di un progetto che mette in luce alcune idee che avevo prima che il gioco uscisse, unito alle esperienze avute con tutta la saga di Danganronpa. Ergo ragazzi, ci saranno pesanti spoilers.


"...?"

La prima cosa che Rantaro percepì fu l'umidità. In quell'ambiente freddo, dove non esisteva nulla, c'era umidità.

"Ngh.."

Ma una volta aperti gli occhi, i cinque sensi del ragazzo si attivarono violentemente, facendolo scattare all'indietro per lo stupore.

"Ma che diavolo...?!"

Era disteso per terra, con la schiena rivolta verso il muro. Il pavimento senza intonaco, ruvido e freddo, fatto di cemento armato, era la prima cosa che i suoi occhi inquadrarono.

"Dove diavolo sono?"

Confuso, Rantaro si alzò in piedi e si guardò attentamente attorno. L'intera area era immersa nel buio, c'era solo qualche luce malfunzionante lungo il corridoio successivo che a malapena schiariva il posto.

C'era un costante suono, un flusso metallico dell'acqua che scorreva nelle tubature, ed echeggiava lontano. Probabilmente quell'area si estendeva parecchio in lunghezza.

Una volta che gli occhi di Rantaro si abituarono al buio, il ragazzo cercò nelle sue tasche.

"Devo averlo qui..." disse, ancora il fiato corto.

E infatti, nelle tasche dei suoi jeans, c'era un accendino ad olio. Fumarsi di tanto in tanto una sigaretta era una sua abitudine. Quel vecchio accendino se lo portava dietro da quando...

"Eh?"

Da quando cosa? Improvvisamente Rantaro realizzò di non avere più memorie. Sapeva il suo nome, la sua età, che tipo di sangue aveva, quando era nato, ma per il resto... vuoto totale.

"Cazzo... che succede? Cosa mi è successo?"

Frustrato si portò la mano sulla fronte, cercando di placare l'ansia nel suo petto.

"Ok Rantaro, calmati. Fai un bel respiro"

Appoggiandosi al muro cercò una sigaretta nelle tasche, ma il pacchetto era svanito.

"Tch... datemi tregua"

Restò un minuto intero fermo, poi una volta che la confusione e il mal di testa passò, si staccò dal muro e accese l'accendino per farsi luce.

"Che posto è questo?"

Il corridoio oltre era molto lungo, illuminato da delle lampadine, che però non funzionavano correttamente. Si accendevano per poco, per poi spegnersi per lunghi periodi di tempo...

A passo lento avanzò, fino a giungere davanti ad una porta chiusa elettronicamente. Ma gli bastò premere il tasto a fianco per farla spalancare.

La zona successiva era ancora più buia, ma i pavimenti erano lustri e c'era un odore sterile nell'aria.

*TMPF!*

"Uh?!"

Un rumore metallico si udì oltre la porta alla sua destra. Con il cuore martellante in gola, Rantaro si avvicinò e spalancò la porta entrando rapidamente.

"UAH!"

Un grido. A terra c'era un ragazzo con un berretto sul capo. Era vestito con una particolare uniforme scolastica maschile.

"Chi diavolo sei?! Sei tu che mi hai rapito?" gli chiese il giovane a terra.

"Rapito? Di che stai parlando?"

"Eh?"

Il ragazzo col berretto era confuso. Era caduto all'interno di un armadietto metallico, ciò spiegò cos'era stato quel rumore.

"Ehi tu..." Rantaro non era molto avvezzo alle buone maniere. "Che cosa sta succedendo qui? Hai detto che ti hanno rapito, vero?"

"S-sì" Il ragazzo si aggiustò il berretto e nascose il suo sguardo da quello truce di Rantaro. Aveva una voce timida e tranquilla.

"Chi?"

"Non lo so, mi hanno messo un sacco in testa e mi hanno sbattuto dentro un veicolo. Ho perso conoscenza subito dopo"

"..." Rantaro si mise una mano sul fianco e abbassò il capo cercando di riflettere.

"Senti... tu chi sei? Cosa ci fai qui?" gli domandò nuovamente il ragazzo col berretto.

"Non lo so. Non ricordo..."

"Non ricordi? Vuoi dire che hai perso la memoria?"

"A quanto pare. Mi sono svegliato poco fa, non ci capisco assolutamente niente..."

"Stai bene?"

Rantaro annuì. "Piuttosto, come ti chiami?"

"Saihara Shuichi. Sono uno studente della Hope's Peak Academy"

"Ah ecco..." Shuichi fece un timido sorriso. "È una prestigiosa scuola che accoglie studenti con particolari talenti. Ne hai sentito parlare?"

"Hope's Peak Academy eh? No... mai sentita nominare. A ogni modo piacere, io sono Amami Rantaro"

"Piacere di conoscerti, Rantaro"

"Quindi tu hai un talento particolare?"

"Ecco, sì..." Shuichi non sembrava molto convinto però. Chiuse gli occhi e nuovamente nascose il suo sguardo "Vengo chiamato Super Detective"

"Detective? Quindi sei uno sbirro?"

"Ah... no. In realtà ho solo risolto un caso di omicidio. Ho lavorato con mio zio e inizialmente ho solo fatto lavori come pedinare o scoprire i segreti delle persone. Ma un giorno mi sono ritrovato davanti a un caso di omicidio e l'ho risolto. Poi sono stato selezionato per la Hope's Peak. Onestamente non sono nemmeno sicuro di averlo meritato..."

"Sentiamo la tua opinione di detective allora. Dove diavolo ci troviamo?"

La domanda di Rantaro però mise a disagio Shuichi.

"Non saprei... però questa è un'aula. Forse siamo una scuola?"

Rantaro non si era neppure reso conto di essere in una classe. Anche lui era uno studente, però...

"È vero, sembra sia una classe questa. Però guarda quelle finestre"

Shuichi si voltò e vide...

"Uh?! Filo spinato?"

"Beh, questo sì che è bizzarro" disse Rantaro "Dove diavolo siamo finiti, in un setting horror di un film di serie B?"

La situazione era alquanto strana. Shuichi non sembrava affatto affidabile per essere un detective, mentre Rantaro si sentiva ancora parecchio innervosito. Il suo cervello era un colabrodo, possibile che anche lui fosse stato rapito? Ma cosa aveva fatto? Perché? Senza memorie era impossibile saperlo.

"Tch... merda"

"Senti, che ne dici di uscire di qui? Forse ci sono altre persone?"

"Ok, però stammi dietro. Non mi piace fare il babysitter"

Nonostante Rantaro fosse di aspetto decisamente più maturo di Shuichi, il giovane detective trovò quel commento fuori luogo. Avevano la stessa età dopotutto. Ma decise di tacere e di seguirlo.

Visto il malfunzionamento delle luci in quel corridoio, Rantaro dedusse che doveva esserci stato un blackout.

L'accendino illuminava discretamente, ma più avanzava più si rendeva conto che quel posto non sembrava affatto una scuola. I corridoi erano ogivali, le porte elettroniche. Se era una scuola, doveva essere un'accademia tecnologicamente molto avanzata.

Dopo un breve percorso, Rantaro e Shuichi arrivarono in un largo spazio. A prima vista sembrava un salotto. Poltrone, divani, tavolini con riviste varie, un largo schermo TV con un lettore Blue Ray.

E poco oltre, sulle scale...

L'accendino di Rantaro la illuminò a malapena, ma riuscì a vedere una forma femminile.

"AH!" Sconvolta la ragazza rimase paralizzata alla vista dei due.

"Chi va là?" annunciò Rantaro.

La ragazza rimase immobile, con gli occhi colmi di terrore. Tremava e si reggeva alla ringhiera della scala a chiocciola che saliva verso l'alto.

Shuichi e Rantaro si avvicinarono e la luce delineò il suo volto e il suo corpo.

Capelli lunghi biondo platino, uniforme femminile scolastica, seno prosperoso (sì, gli occhi di Rantaro si erano posati lì) e uno zainetto.

"Un momento, tu sei..." Shuichi si fece avanti e anche la ragazza sembrò riconoscerlo.

"La conosci?" domandò Rantaro, rivolgendosi al detective.

"Sì, voglio dire no... non ci ho mai parlato, ma viene nella mia stessa scuola. Frequentiamo classi diverse, ma la vedo ogni giorno"

"Cosa ci fai tu qui?" domandò la ragazza "E chi sarebbe lui?"

"Mi chiamo Amami Rantaro. Tu saresti?"

"Akamatsu Kaede"

La ragazza era molto diffidente e spaventata.

"Kaede, ti dispiace se ti faccio delle domande?" avanzò Rantaro. "Shuichi ha detto di esser stato rapito, anche tu?"

"Sì. Mi hanno narcotizzata mentre stavo tornando a casa. Poi mi sono svegliata in una strana stanza al piano di sopra. Era tutto così buio, mi sono spaventata a morte"

Gli occhi di Kaede erano lucidi, doveva essere davvero terrorizzata.

"Quindi anche tu sei stata rapita. Inoltre sei anche tu una studentessa della Hope's Peak. Mmh, inizio a vedere un pattern..." Rantaro si mise una mano sul fianco e sospirò. "Merda, in che casino mi sono cacciato?"

"Rantaro non ricorda nulla" disse Shuichi aggiornando la ragazza "Ha una sorta di amnesia, forse causato da un eccessivo utilizzo di narcotico"

"Capisco. Quindi non è lui il rapitore..."

Rantaro ghignò.

"Ho davvero un aspetto così sospettoso?"

"Ah... no" sorrise Kaede "In realtà no. Ad ogni modo piacere Rantaro"

"Piacere mio"

Rantaro diventava abbastanza ruffiano attorno alle ragazze. Soprattutto quelle con forme abbondanti come Kaede. Ma non era il momento di pensarci.

"Dobbiamo trovare un modo per riattivare la luc..."

*CHAFF!*

Non fece in tempo a dirlo che una luce accecante abbagliò i tre ragazzi.

"Ngh?!"

"Ahh!"

Rantaro si mise una mano sugli occhi. Quella luce così improvvisa gli aveva perforato le retine. Dopo quel breve momento di confusione, Rantaro mise via l'accendino e si guardò attorno.

"Ehi, siamo sicuri che questa sia una scuola?" domandò.

L'area in cui si trovavano era cilindrica e si estendeva su due piani. Al piano terra c'era un salotto, una porta che conduceva alle cucine, una alle lavanderie e un'altra enorme bizzarra porta metallica, al centro sul raggio nord della circonferenza. Mentre al piano superiore c'erano nove stanze. Kaede era uscita da una di esse.

"Ma dove ci hanno portati?" domandò la ragazza, confusa.

"Non preoccupatevi, qui siete al sicuro"

Una strana voce, maschile e giovanile, arrivò improvvisamente dal corridoio opposto da quello in cui erano arrivati Rantaro e Shuichi.

Immediatamente i tre si allargarono e davanti a loro, si palesò qualcosa che sembrava essere uscito da un film sci-fi.

"Ho riattivato io le luci. Spero che ora vada meglio"

Un robot. Aveva sembianze umanoidi, una voce del tutto umana, capelli metallici bianchi con un buffo ciuffo al centro della testa. I suoi vestiti erano... no, non erano vestiti. Quello che aveva addosso sembrava una sorta di esoscheletro rinforzato.

Aveva un sorriso confidente e uno sguardo allegro.

"Ma che diavolo...?" Rantaro era sconvolto.

Anche Shuichi e Kaede erano rimasti senza parole.

"Cosa c'è? Il gatto vi ha mangiato la lingua? O non avete mai visto un robot senziente? Ah! Non ditemi che siete robofobici, vero!? Non sopporto l'intolleranza verso i robot! Siamo umani tanto quanto voi, grazie tante!"

"Ro-robofobici?" Kaede non sapeva cosa dire.

"Ecco... chi sei?" Shuichi si fece avanti.

"Modello K1-B0. Mi chiamano semplicemente Kiibo però. Piacere di conoscervi"

Il robot sorrise e alzò una mano in segno di saluto. Non sembrava affatto minaccioso o pericoloso, al contrario.

"Ehi robot, che sta succedendo qui? Che posto è questo?"

"Ti ho appena detto il mio nome! Non chiamarmi robot! Ad ogni modo, questo posto..."

"Mh?" Shuichi lo squadrò bene. Si era improvvisamente arrestato.

"Che gli succede? Si è rotto?" Kaede chinò appena la testa.

"No, non sono malfunzionante" rispose Kiibo "È che... eh?! Accidenti che succede?!"

Rantaro sospirò e si grattò la testa. Si stava spazientendo, ma decise di non arrabbiarsi. Non voleva mostrarsi troppo rude davanti a Kaede.

"Ecco... Kiibo giusto?" Nuovamente Shuichi si fece avanti con un sorriso pieno di sconforto "Ci puoi spiegare che succede? Hai detto che siamo al sicuro, dico bene? Inoltre sei stato tu a riattivare l'energia. Vuol dire che quindi conosci questo luogo?"

"Beh... ecco, sì!" Kiibo rispose alzando le mani notando gli sguardi sospettosi. "Conosco questo luogo, però... non ricordo. Un momento, cerco di fare una rapida diagnostica. Magari ho qualche glitch nel sistema"

Kiibo chiuse gli occhi e per cinque secondi non disse nulla. Poi tornò operativo e sembrava piuttosto preoccupato.

"Non può essere... perché? Perché non ricordo assolutamente nulla?"

"Non darmela a bere, robot" Rantaro avanzò minaccioso "Dicci che sta succedendo!"

"Ve lo giuro, non lo so! Io... argh! Nulla da fare, non riesco proprio a capire!"

"Rantaro, credo che Kiibo stia dicendo la verità" disse Shuichi.

"... È il tuo intuito da detective a dirtelo?"

"Puoi metterla così, sì"

"Kiibo, permetti una domanda?" Questa volta fu Kaede ad avanzare. A differenza di Rantaro la ragazza era molto gentile, con voce dolce. "Qual è l'ultimo ricordo che hai?"

"Mmm..." Kiibo si portò una mano sul mento metallico e pensò. "Io sono sempre stato qui. Non sono mai uscito all'esterno. Credo che il mio creatore mi abbia costruito qui. Ma non ricordo chi sia, non ricordo nemmeno perché sono qui, né il mio compito. Mi sono semplicemente svegliato nella sala comandi elettrica e nulla... il resto è vuoto"

"..." Rantaro si portò le mani sui fianchi. Era un suo tratto distintivo quando rifletteva. "Quindi abbiamo due smemorati in gruppo, eh? Accidenti che fortuna"

"Ad ogni modo Kiibo, io sono Saihara Shuichi, lui è Amami Rantaro, lei invece è Kaede Akamatsu. Il nome Hope's Peak Academy ti dice qualcosa?"

"Oh!" Kiibo alzò un dito "Certo che mi dice qualcosa! Il mio creatore è uno studente della Hope's Peak. La mia IA è stata costruita in uno dei suoi laboratori. O così almeno ricordo..."

Shuichi si portò una mano sul viso e incupì lo sguardo.

"Ci sono molti collegamenti tra il nostro rapimento e la Hope's Peak. Mi chiedo cosa voglia dire. Stanno cercando un riscatto dalla scuola? O hanno rapito noi per un motivo specifico?"

"Però Kiibo ha detto di essere sempre stato qui" intervenne Kaede. "Che cosa vuol dire?"

"Forse lui è in combutta con i rapitori" disse Rantaro, mostrando nuovamente il suo sguardo minaccioso. Kiibo però si sentì offeso e gli puntò contro un dito.

"Assolutamente no! Quale rapimento! Io non ho rapito nessuno!"

"Hai perso la memoria no? Allora potresti essere anche tu il rapitore e magari non lo ricordi"

"Allora lo stesso si può dire di te, non credi? Anche tu hai perso la memoria!"

Rantaro si innervosì, ma Kaede intervenne con un sorriso.

"Suvvia, non litighiamo. Così non andiamo da nessuna parte"

"Concordo con Kaede" le fece eco Shuichi. "Visto che non abbiamo abbastanza risposte, opterei per ispezionare attentamente questo luogo. Magari ci sono indizi o, meglio ancora, un'uscita"

"Tsk. Ik, d'accordo" Rantaro fece spallucce e lasciò perdere.

"Oh! A proposito" Kaede si tolse lo zainetto e lo aprì. Dentro c'era un tablet. "Ho trovato questo nel mio zaino quando mi sono svegliata. Non l'ho ancora acceso"

"Posso vedere?" Shuichi si fece avanti curioso.

"Sì, certo"

Il Super Detective si aggiustò il berretto, poi azionò il tablet.

"Mono-Pad?" Rantaro lesse il software che doveva essere il suo sistema operativo. C'erano diverse opzioni e Shuichi le esaminò tutte.

"Mmm. C'è una mappa di questo posto, o meglio della zona in cui siamo stati. Vedi?" la indicò mostrandola a tutti "L'area A è il luogo in cui siamo attualmente e ce ne sono altre due: la B e la C"

"Cos'è questa circonferenza al centro?"

"C'è scritto Quodam. Mi chiedo cosa sia. Kiibo, tu ne sai qualcosa?"

"No, niente, mi dispiace"

"Però... non vedo l'uscita" disse cupo Shuichi.

"Per come la vedo io, non credo ci sia" intervenne Rantaro "Se siamo stati rapiti dovremmo come minimo essere legati, o segregati in un luogo limitando al minimo indispensabile i nostri movimenti. Però questo luogo è molto spazioso, senza restrizioni di movimento. Direi che un'uscita non esiste, poiché i rapitori non hanno paura della nostra fuga"

"Però se siamo entrati, significa che c'è per forza un'uscita no?" disse Kaede.

"Certo, ma magari non è possibile per noi accedere a tale uscita. Ovviamente è solo il mio intuito a dirmelo. Perché non ci consultiamo col detective?"

"Credo che Rantaro abbia ragione" rispose Shuichi "Non sembra esserci un'uscita visibile. Però opterei comunque di setacciare la zona. Kiibo, tu che conosci questo luogo meglio di noi, sai dirci se c'è un'uscita?"

"..." Kiibo però non rispose.

"Ehi robot, non lo hai sentito?"

"Ah! Perdonatemi, ero sovrappensiero. Mi dispiace, ma non so se c'è un'uscita. So che è sospettoso da parte mia, ma proprio non lo so"

"Che altro c'è?" Kaede sbirciò.

"Dunque, c'è questo: Abilità, Armamentario, Munizioni. Ma sono off-limits, non posso accedervi"

Rantaro si incupì. "Sembrano le opzioni di un gioco di guerra" disse "Che diavolo significa?"

"Non lo so" rispose Shuichi. "C'è un orologio qui. C'è scritto 11:21"

"Eh? 11:21?" Kaede era perplessa "Io sono stata rapita dopo scuola, quindi era sera..."

"Mmm, lo stesso vale per me" aggiunse Shuichi "Quindi siamo rimasi privi di sensi per tutta la notte e buona parte della mattina"

"Ecco spiegato perché ho fame..." disse Kaede arrossendo appena.

"Kiibo, sai qualcosa su questi Mono-Pad?" domandò nuovamente Shuichi.

"Di nuovo no. Mi spiace" sospirò.

"Da' qua un secondo" Rantaro prese in prestito il Mono-Pad e lesse in alto. "C'è scritto Kaede Akamatsu. Quindi questo è il tuo Mono-Pad. Credo sia scontato dedurre che ci siano dei Mono-Pad per ognuno di noi"

"Credo di sì" Rispose Shuichi "Kaede si è svegliata nella sua stanza, dovremmo cercare anche noi nelle nostre e vedere se c'è un Mono-Pad"

"Lascio la cosa a te, detective. Io cerco l'uscita. Chi viene con me?" Rantaro alzò la mano amichevolmente. Kaede però si avvicinò a Shuichi. "Io vado con lui"

"Ahhh, mi tocca il robot allora" sorrise un po' deluso.

"Ho capito che non vuoi la mia compagnia, però almeno chiamami per nome!"

Così il gruppo si divise. Rantaro e Kiibo alla ricerca di un'uscita. Shuichi e Kaede per i Mono-Pad.

"Così questa è la mia camera..."

Shuichi entrò nella sua stanza e si guardò attorno. C'era un letto dall'aspetto molto comodo e invitante, un piccolo salottino con due poltrone, un guardaroba e una porta che conduceva al bagno.

"Credo sia identica alla mia" disse Kaede "Ma era tutto buio, non ho visto molto bene..."

Shuichi portò un dito sul pavimento e notò come non c'era un singolo capello o granello di polvere.

"È tutto sterile. Questo posto non è stato mai usato, oppure è stato pulito in modo maniacale. Anche l'odore di laccatura dei mobili suggerisce che è tutto nuovo"

"Wow, c'è un motivo per cui ti chiamano Super Detective!" Kaede sorrise dolcemente.

"Ah..." Shuichi arrossì "In realtà sono solo un apprendista. Non sono poi così esperto..."

"Però ti hanno ammesso alla Hope's Peak Academy, no? Significa che sei il migliore nel campo!"

"Dici?" Shuichi non era affatto convinto "Io penso di non essere meritevole di tutto questo. Ho solo risolto un caso di omicidio, niente di che"

"Niente di che? Cavolo, è grandioso invece! Hai fatto arrestare un criminale ad un'età così giovane! Dovresti essere fiero!"

"..." Shuichi nascose il suo sguardo nella penombra che creava il suo berretto. "Non ci trovo niente di fiero onestamente. È stata solo fortuna"

"Dovresti essere più sicuro di te in ciò che fai" sorrise Kaede "Forse non te ne sei reso conto, ma fino ad ora hai dimostrato di avere le doti di un vero detective. Per cui mi affido a te! Sono sicura che ci porterai fuori di qui, Shuichi"

"Kaede..." Il ragazzo sorrise appena e annuì "Va bene, farò il possibile. A proposito, anche tu sei una studentessa della Hope's Peak, dico bene? Che talento hai?"

"Ah. Giusto, non l'ho ancora detto" sorrise imbarazzata "Io sono la Super Pianista. Anche se tutti mi chiamano Maniaca del Piano o roba del genere..."

"Super Pianista. Deve essere molto bello suonare il pianoforte" sorrise Shuichi.

"Si può dire che sono nata su un pianoforte. Lo suono da quando sono molto molto piccola. Adoro vedere il sorriso e le emozioni sul volto delle persone. Anche se sono sempre maledettamente nervosa prima di un'esibizione"

"Posso capirlo. Non è mai facile"

"Però, un giorno supererò questa cosa" Kaede alzò i pugni in segno di determinazione "Non vedo l'ora di uscire di qui e tornare a suonare!"

"Ahah, ora capisco perché ti chiamano Maniaca del Piano"

"Vero?" Kaede rise a sua volta.

"Ad ogni modo, sarà meglio ispezionare questa stanza. Ti va di aiutarmi?"

"Certo! Sono a sua disposizione detective!"

Shuichi sorrise e annuì. I due iniziarono a cercare indizi.

"Ehi Kaede, guarda qui..." Shuichi aprì il guardaroba e dentro notò una cosa particolare.

"Mmm, sono uniformi del tutto identiche a quella che indossi. Però cos'è questo?"

A fianco alle uniformi c'era una strana tuta blu scuro di gomma. Shuichi ne prese una e la ispezionò.

"Sembrano delle tute aderenti, simili a quelle che si vedono spesso nei fumetti mecha"

"Oh! Hai ragione"

"Inoltre guarda, qui ci sono dei circuiti integrati all'interno. Queste tute sono molto strane..."

"Hai qualche idea sul loro funzionamento?"

Shuichi ispezionò ancora e...

"Guarda, qui c'è scritto qualcosa: POD-02"

"Pod?"

"Mmm, è una nomenclatura singolare. Ma non mi dice assolutamente nulla, però sarà meglio tenerla in mente"

Shuichi inoltre trovò il suo Mono-Pad.

"Non ci sono differenze con il tuo. Ho le stesse identiche informazioni. Il resto della stanza non ha nient'altro, direi"

"A quanto pare. Ho anche cercato sotto i materassi ma nulla. Proverò a cercare anche negli altri..."

"Dubito ci sia qualcosa" disse Shuichi riflessivo "Queste stanze sono inutilizzate. Non credo ci sia entrato nessuno. Anche i bagni sono completamente lustri e nuovi. Non ci sono dubbi"

"Quindi hanno costruito questo posto per tenerci segregati?" Kaede era preoccupata.

"Non lo so" Shuichi si aggiustò il berretto "Però è chiaro che la Hope's Peak Academy centri qualcosa. Tre similitudini in così poco tempo non possono essere una coincidenza"

"Parli di me, te e Kiibo vero?"

"Corretto. Inoltre questi Mono-Pad. Sono molto simili a quelli che abbiamo a scuola, non trovi?"

"Ah! È vero! Ne avevo uno identico anche io, come ho fatto a dimenticarlo?" Kaede si sentì stupida.

"Non è facile ragionare quando si è in una situazione come questa. Non preoccuparti"

"Vedi? Sei un ottimo detective! Riesci a mantenere la calma anche in una situazione come questa"

"Oh... beh ecco" Shuichi arrossì "Non sono proprio così tranquillo, ma accetto comunque il complimento"

*knock knock*

"Andiamo d'amore e d'accordo, vedo..." Rantaro entrò allargando le mani "Disturbo?"

"Hai trovato qualcosa Rantaro?" chiese Shuichi.

"Purtroppo no. E ho la conferma definitiva che questo robot è inutile"

"Ehi! Bada a ciò che dici! Se non fosse stato per me sareste tutti quanti al buio!"

"Allora com'è che non riesci a capire dove diavolo ci troviamo?"

"Te l'ho detto! Non lo ricordo. È frustrante, ma vi prego di credermi! Non lo so proprio..."

Rantaro sospirò e scosse il capo.

"Va bene, va bene, ho capito. Beh ad ogni modo non sembra esserci un'uscita, proprio come temevo. Mentre tornavo qui sono andato nella mia stanza" concluse Rantaro " Ho trovato una strana tuta blu e il mio Mono-Pad. Il resto è identico a questa stanza"

"Kiibo, tu invece?" domandò Kaede.

"Io cosa?"

"La tua stanza. Hai il tuo Mono-Pad?"

"Ah... ecco" Kiibo nuovamente alzò le mani. "Apparentemente la mia stanza è chiusa. Ho provato ad accedere ad ognuna di loro, ma sono tutte chiuse"

"Mmm. Strano" Shuichi non sapeva proprio spiegarlo.

"Beh, magari la chiave è da qualche parte?" Kaede si grattò la testa confusa.

"No, queste porte si aprono biometricamente" spiegò Kiibo "Basta poggiare la mano sul pomello e le impronte digitali vengono lette"

"Beh ma tu sei un robot" disse Rantaro "Tu non hai le impronte digitali"

"Stai cercando di dirmi che non sono umano?! Non tollero questi commenti robofobici"

"No, non sto dicendo che non sei umano. Sto dicendo che sei sospettoso" Rantaro oscurò il suo sguardo, in uno decisamente inquietante.

"Eh?!" Kiibo nuovamente alzò le mani in sua difesa. "Sospettoso?! In che modo?"

"Se le stanze si aprono con le impronte digitali, allora la tua come si dovrebbe aprire?"

Kiibo non sapeva come rispondere. Ma Rantaro sembrava convinto che Kiibo fosse in qualche modo collegato al rapimento.

"È troppo presto per giudicare" disse Shuichi "Forse Kiibo ha una stanza speciale, dato che possiede un corpo robotico. Inoltre c'è un dettaglio più importante di questo"

"Sarebbe a dire?"

"Ci sono nove stanze. Noi siamo solo in quattro. Quindi questo vuol dire che in questo luogo ci sono altre cinque persone"

"Cinque? Ma non abbiamo trovato nessuno" disse Kiibo.

"No, non è detto..." intervenne Rantaro "Alcune di queste aree sono chiuse. Basta vedere questo enorme portone qui. Magari sono tutti quanti oltre. Inoltre non abbiamo ancora esplorato bene questo posto"

"Allora sarà meglio che ci dividiamo e cerchiamo ogni angolo di questo posto. Devono per forza esserci altre persone qui" concluse Shuichi.

Rantaro portò le mani sui fianchi e sospirò "Ok, allora facciamo a modo tuo. Ad ogni modo siamo bloccati qui dentro. L'uscita non sembra esserci, né viene visualizzata sulla mappa. Ma non mi fiderei molto di questo aggeggio"

"Ok, abbiamo dunque due obiettivi: trovare altri superstiti e trovare un'uscita" disse Shuichi.

"E se lo dice il Super Detective allora è sicuramente la cosa più saggia da fare!" disse Kaede supportando Shuichi.

"Va bene" Rantaro si mise le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni "Allora come ci dividiamo?"

"Mmm..." Shuichi era indeciso.

"Proporrei di setacciare la zona singolarmente" disse Kiibo alzando un dito "In modo tale da poter prendere più campo in poco tempo"

"Sembra una buona idea" sorrise Shuichi "Ok, facciamo come ha detto Kiibo. Sei d'accordo Rantaro?"

Lui annuì "Ok, va bene"

"Kaede?"

"Sì, va bene!" esclamò determinata.

"Ok. Ritroviamoci qui tra un'ora"

Così ora il gruppo si divise singolarmente, tutti alla ricerca di un'uscita.

Ma purtroppo, un'ora dopo...

"A giudicare dagli sguardi nessuno ha trovato un tubo, eh?" Rantaro fece un sorrisetto.

"Tu? Hai trovato qualcosa?" domandò Kaede.

"No, mi dispiace. Niente che possa condurci all'uscita. Per quanto riguarda i superstiti, non ho visto nessuno"

"Nemmeno io" aggiunse Kaede tesa "Non sembra esserci nessun altro qui"

"È ancora troppo presto per giungere a questa conclusione" disse Shuichi pensoso "Nessuno ha trovato una chiave o altro per aprire le aree chiuse, dico bene?"

Tutti scossero il capo.

"Dunque le ricerche non hanno portato a nulla..." Shuichi mostrò uno sguardo preoccupato, ma riflessivo. "Kiibo, tu non hai nulla da riferire?"

"Ecco, una cosa c'è"

"Cos'hai scoperto?"

"Oh, ecco..." Kiibo sembrò confuso "In realtà c'era qualcosa che mi incuriosiva già da prima del mio risveglio. Come vi ho detto prima, mi sono risvegliato in una zona nei pressi del pannello elettrico di questa zona. Si tratta di una zona sotterranea, parallela a quella idraulica"

"Mmm, sembra il luogo dove mi sono risvegliato io" disse Rantaro.

Kiibo annuì "Esatto. E dimmi, quando sei uscito non hai sentito nulla di sospetto?"

"Sospetto? No. Sentivo solo lo scorrere dell'acqua nelle tubature"

"Capisco. Ad ogni modo, le zone idrauliche ed elettriche passano proprio qui sotto. Mentre camminavo per raggiungere l'uscita ho sentito una voce..."

"Da dove proveniva?"

"Dall'alto" rispose Kiibo "Era molto distante, ma l'ho sentita chiaramente. Qualcuno ha detto... ah ecco, non sono molto contento nel ripetere tali volgarità ma ha detto: "Cazzo, non riesco ad uscire...""

"Era un uomo?" domandò Kaede.

"Sì, sono più che sicuro si trattasse della voce di un ragazzo della vostra età"

Shuichi aggrottò lo sguardo. "Forse un altro studente della Hope's Peak Academy. Ma se ha detto che non riesce ad uscire, allora è bloccato da qualche parte"

"Inoltre hai detto che la zona idraulica/elettrica passa sotto questo salotto, dico bene?" aggiunse Rantaro.

"Esatto" annuì Kiibo "Quindi deve essere chiuso in un luogo nelle vicinanze. Sono tornato lì poco fa, magari con la speranza di risentire la voce, ma non ho sentito nulla"

"Possibile che..." Shuichi ebbe un'idea. "Potete venire con me un secondo?"

Tutto il gruppo si spostò nuovamente al piano superiore.

"Rantaro, prova ad entrare nella tua stanza e chiudila. Poi inizia ad urlare a squarciagola"

"Urlare? Vuoi verificare se le stanze sono a prova di suono?"

"Sì. Potresti farlo?"

"Ok. Datemi un secondo"

Rantaro entrò e chiuse la porta.

"Non sento nulla" disse Kaede grattandosi la testa.

"Proprio come pensavo" Shuichi ebbe la conferma che le stanze fossero a prova di suono.

Rantaro uscì e fu aggiornato della scoperta.

"Dove vuoi arrivare Shuichi? Hai capito qualcosa?" domandò Kiibo.

"Se la zona elettrica/idraulica passa sotto questa zona, allora significa che passa sotto questo piano. Ergo, è possibile che la voce che ha sentito Kiibo provenisse da una delle nove stanze chiuse"

"Quindi, si può sentire il suono dalle aree inferiori ma non in quelle superiori?" ipotizzò Rantaro.

"Sì" confermò Shuichi "Ma la cosa potrebbe anche essere reciproca. Ovvero il suono emesso dal sottosuolo può arrivare alla stanza"

"Allora possiamo comunicare!" esclamò Kaede.

"Allora vi porto lì" disse convinto Kiibo "Possiamo provare questa teoria direttamente sul posto"

Giunti nell'area elettrica, Kiibo indicò il corridoio facendo luce con una torcia incorporata nei suoi occhi. "Ho sentito la voce qui"

Shuichi rivolse dunque il suo sguardo verso l'alto e portò le mani sulla bocca urlando.

"EHI! C'È QUALCUNO?!"

"Uh? Chi è? Chi parla?!!"

Una voce rispose, e Kiibo trasalì "È indubbiamente quella voce! Ne sono convinto!"

"RIESCI A SENTIRE BENE LA MIA VOCE?"

"Sì, riesco a sentirti. Che diavolo sta succedendo?! Dove mi trovo?"

"NON LO SAPPIAMO! SAPPIAMO SOLO DI ESSER STATI RAPITI E SIAMO STUDENTI DELLA HOPE'S PEAK ACADEMY!"

"Lo sapevo! La stessa cosa vale per me! Mi chiamo Momota Kaito! Sono il Super Astronauta! Sono chiuso qui dentro e la porta non si apre!"

"Kiibo hai detto che le porte si aprono con le impronte digitali. Allora perché non si aprono?" domandò Kaede.

"Non lo so" rispose il robot "L'unica cosa che mi viene in mente è che il sistema biometrico non funzioni, ma in tal caso un sottosistema lo notificherebbe"

"Kaede, potresti farmi un favore?" Shuichi si rivolse alla ragazza e lei annuì.

"Vai nella tua stanza. Ho bisogno che confermi una cosa. Di che colore sono le mura? Inoltre, di che colore è la tuta di gomma?"

"Ok, vado subito" E corse via.

"Ragazzi, dove vi trovate?"

"SIAMO SOTTO TERRA, NELLA ZONA DEL PANNELLO ELETTRICO"

"Capisco. Ad ogni modo, riesco a sentirti. Non serve urlare"

"Oh, scusami..." Shuichi schiarì la gola.

Kaede tornò due minuti dopo col fiatone.

"Ok, ho controllato. Le mura sono rosa e la tuta di gomma è bianca"

"Kaito, di che colore sono le mura della tua stanza?" domandò Shuichi.

"Uhhh, sono rosa. In effetti non si addice a me"

Shuichi fece dunque uno più uno. Ma voleva un'ulteriore conferma.

"Kaito, c'è un guardaroba lì vero? Puoi aprirlo e dirmi cosa c'è dentro?"

"Ho controllato prima. C'è un uniforme femminile rossa e una tuta bianca. Inoltre c'è un tablet qui. L'ho azionato e dentro ho trovato il nome Harukawa Maki"

"Ho capito perché non si apre" disse Shuichi rivolgendosi a Kiibo "Non puoi aprire la stanza di un'altra persona se non hai le sue impronte"

"Quindi Kaito è chiuso dentro la stanza di una ragazza?" domandò Rantaro perplesso.

"Esatto, ecco perché non si apre. Inoltre questa Harukawa Maki deve essere a sua volta chiusa in una stanza non sua, indipendentemente dal sesso. Se non hai le impronte giuste, non si apre"

"Accidenti. E come li tiriamo fuori di lì?" domandò Kaede.

"Ragazzi, qui inizia a mancare l'aria" disse Kaito "Inoltre comincio ad avere fame..."

"Merda! Dobbiamo tirarli fuori di lì" Rantaro si portò le mani sui fianchi.

"Kiibo, non c'è un modo per accedere alle stanze?" chiese Shuichi.

"No, non che io sappia" rispose "Mi dispiace"

Era una situazione piuttosto grave. Kaito e altre persone erano bloccate nelle loro stanze. Quanto ancora potevano resistere? Shuichi stava per proporre di cercare nuovamente, ma accadde l'impensabile.

*DING DONG DANG DONG*

"Eh?!" Preso in contropiede, il gruppo sentì una melodia familiare. Era la campanella di inizio e fine lezione. Tutto il gruppo uscì dal sotterraneo e tornarono al salotto.

"Guardate lì!" Rantaro indicò lo schermo sopra il grosso portone Quodam. Si era acceso e mostrava una sagoma scura, attorno a rumore statico.

"Ah... AH! AH! Prova prova! Mi sentite?" Una voce acuta e buffa si udì in tutti gli altoparlanti del posto.

"Ahh Ahhh mi sentite bene? Funziona 'sto affare? Eeecco, dunque. A tutti coloro che sono fuori dalle proprie stanze, radunatevi immediatamente nel salone principale. Oh? Siete già tutti lì? Ah bene, così mi semplificate la vita, gentilissimi"

"Che diavolo succede?" Rantaro era sconvolto, allo stesso modo di tutti gli altri. E poi...

"Ah eccovi qui! Non manca nessuno vero? No, ci siete tutti. Molto bene"

Saltò fuori dal nulla un orsacchiotto bianco e nero con uno strano occhio rosso, o per lo meno era questo ciò che i loro cervelli stavano processando in quel momento. Incredulo e basito, il gruppo rimase sotto shock.

"Un... orsacchiotto parlante?" sisse Kaede pallida.

"Non sono un orsacchiotto!" esclamò lui irritato "Io sono Monokuma! Sono stato io a portarvi tutti quanti qui"

"Sei stato... tu?" Rantaro oscurò il suo sguardo.

"Vuoi dire che sei tu il rapitore?" domandò Shuichi.

"Eeesattamente!" Rispose l'orsacchiotto reggendosi la pancia. "Orsù, perché queste facce lunghe? Dovreste essere eccitati nel vedermi no? Dopotutto sono solito ad organizzare eventi interessanti"

"Che cosa vuoi da noi?" domandò Kiibo "Perché hai rapito queste persone?"

"WOAH! Un robot parlante!" esclamò Monokuma "È la prima volta che ne vedo uno!"

"Perché, tu cosa sei?!" esclamò Kiibo irritato.

"Io sono un orso! Sono il miglior orso del mondo!"

"Non darmela a bere!" Kiibo insistette "Sarai come minimo un robot pilotato e controllato a distanza"

"Boo hoo! Nessuno mi crede!" Monokuma abbassò lo sguardo tristemente.

"Adesso basta" Rantaro aveva uno sguardo truce "Che diavolo sta succedendo qui? Rispondi alla domanda che ti ha fatto il robot, perché ci hai portati qui?"

"Beh, è semplice" Monokuma tornò di buon umore. "Vi ho portati qui per partecipare a un gioco mortale!"

"Gioco... mortale?" Kaede era diventata pallida.

"Ehi! Che significa gioco mortale!?" esclamò Shuichi

"Sei stupido?!" urlò l'orso "Un gioco mortale è un gioco mortale! È letteralmente ciò che ho detto! Metterete in gioco le vostre vite e parteciperete a questo gioco. Ah, sia chiaro, siete obbligati a giocare. Se vi rifiutate farò esplodere una bomba innestata nel vostro collo!"

"...!!" Kaede indietreggiò terrorizzata.

"Bomba?" domandò Rantaro serio.

"Mentre eravate nel mondo dei sogni, vi ho segretamente installato un piccolo chip chiamato Mono-Bomb. Se qualcuno di voi si azzarda a non eseguire i miei ordini, BOOOOM. La vostra testa esploderà come un cocomero!"

Tutto ciò era assurdo e folle. Il gruppo non sapeva come reagire a tali assurdità. Era semplicemente insensato, irreale. Però le parole di quell'orsacchiotto erano... stranamente credibili.

"Quindi in parole povere, se non giochiamo al tuo giochetto mortale, moriremo tutti. Dico bene?" Domandò Rantaro incrociando le braccia.

"Esattamente! E a partire da adesso, voi tre siete partecipanti ufficiali di Danganronpa. Congratulazioni!!"

"Dan...ganronpa?" Kaede era spaventata e confusa.

"Oh, è solo il nome del gioco a cui vi farò giocare" disse Monokuma "Ma se per voi è troppo complicato pronunciarlo chiamatelo come vi pare. Gioco della morte, gioco in cui rischiate la vita, Orsi contro Puma, o robe varie. Onestamente non mi interessa come lo chiamiate"

"E per quale motivo?" domandò Shuichi freddo "Perchè dovremmo giocare? A che scopo?"

"Scopo? Non c'è uno scopo vero e proprio, voglio che lo facciate e basta perché è divertente, perché mi sto annoiando. L'ho detto io, quindi dovete farlo per forza. E c'è solo una cosa che può soddisfarmi. La disperazione. È tutto ciò che voglio. Voglio vedervi soffrire, morire, lottare contro le vostre peggiori paure e venirne schiacciati. Upupupu! Sarà divertente, sarà davvero divertente! Daaahahahah!"

"Tu sei completamente pazzo!" urlò Kaede viola in volto per la rabbia e il terrore "Cosa ti fa pensare che faremo ciò che dici?!"

"Ehi tu, madre natura ti ha dato solo tette e niente cervello? Che crudeltà. Odio ripetermi, quindi stampatevelo in testa. HO PIANTATO DELLE BOMBE DENTRO DI VOI! VUOI FUNGERE DA TEST?!"

"...!!" Kaede aveva le lacrime agli occhi e la sua espressione poteva essere descritta con una sola parola: disperazione.

"Sì Kaede, è quella l'espressione giusta. Voglio vedere la speranza svanire dai vostri occhi, un poco alla volta. Upupupu! Avanti, ci divertiremo tutti insieme! Sarà fantastico! Daahahaha!"

La sua risata buffa gelò il sangue dei presenti. Non poteva essere vero, non stava succedendo, erano questi i pensieri generali del gruppo. Ma non importava quanto cercassero di distogliere lo sguardo. La disperazione era lì ed era più tangibile che mai.

Fu così, che iniziò quel gioco di morte. Fu così che ebbe iniziò Danganronpa.


End file.
